


Son of לִילִית

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claws, Demon Erwin, Demon!Erwin, Demons, Desire, Exposure, Flip Fuck, Foreskin Play, Horns, Jewish Levi, Judaism, LLF Comment Project, Lap Sex, Lust, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild pain, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rimming, Switching, Tears, demonic features, fangs, jewish!levi, split tongue, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Hebrew: לִילִיתTransliteration:lı̂ylı̂ythPhonetics:lee-leeth'Parts of Speech:Noun FeminineDefinition:1) “Lilith”, name of a female goddess known as a night demon who haunts the desolate places of Edom1a) might be a nocturnal animal that inhabits desolate places





	1. Dust & Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lustfulcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/gifts).



> My 1k follower giveaway fic for [world-war-eruri](http://world-war-eruri.tumblr.com/) : ) 1st chapter now, rest will come asap. Prepare for a smut fest <3 
> 
> We quickly figured out that the mutual thirst for demon x priest-verse is strong. Since I wanted Erwin to be the demon and I don't see Levi as the typical priest, I went for a Jewish scholar.  
> I tried to be as correct as possible with terms and facts - but please [let me know via Tumblr](http://shippingeruri.tumblr.com/) if there's anything that I got wrong. 
> 
> Please check out [this wonderful piece of art](https://anastasiabeksinski.tumblr.com/post/172518016815/demon-erwin-and-jewish-scholar-levi-for-my) that was inspired by this fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


Dusting the old department of the library was an extra task that was given to Levi after he had failed to properly translate some parts from the Torah.

 

After his mother's death when he was a child, the local Jewish orphanage had taken him in and since then he had tried his best to somehow become an upright man of faith. When he was 16 he joined the Yeshiva in Leningrad and was taken in by the rabbi there.

It was hard for him to truly dedicate himself to his mother's religion, which had always been so important to her, but somehow he felt as if this was a way of dealing with her loss, of being closer to her. It was painful sometimes, meaningless on other days and the older he got, the less it excited him. But with no real goal in life, no purpose, no true identity as a Jew and as a person, he started to drift apart from Judaism.

 

And now with the Nazis raging over Europe, trying to eliminate all Jews and other unworthy beings, cleansing the world and creating a new Reich, Levi found himself lost between fear, anger and the desire to finally find his true place in life.

 

“Who am I? What do I want to do with my life?” were questions he asked himself more and more often and unluckily his focus on his chores at the Yeshiva did not profit from his questions.

 

So now he was stuck in the dustiest part of the library, old books that were about to fall apart if one would touch them with too much force. The younger scholars were in charge of making copies, writing down everything again on new, fresh pages so that the knowledge of hundreds of years would not go distinct.

 

Levi pulled down the piece of cloth he used to cover his mouth and nose to protect himself from the dust and sat down. Dim evening light gave the old books in the even older shelves an unnatural glow and while Levi reached for the water bottle he had brought with him, sweat started to run down his neck.

 

“Look at all those books.”, he spoke to himself. “Nobody in the world has enough time to read them all.”

 

Water ran down his chin as he gulped some desperately needed sips down and he licked his lips, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

And why would someone want to read all these books? For greater knowledge? For enlightenment?

Levi breathed out noisily. No. The majority of faithful Jews would want to read as many books as possible for the sheer purpose of being able to tell that they have read them. It was not about understanding them or searching for new answers; it was about status amongst those that shared his belief.

 

But was he even a believer? A true believer? Or was he betraying himself, his mother, his rabbi? Levi didn't know – he never has felt enlightened or had one of those moments where others just knew that their faith was what fulfilled them.

 

Levi just did what he did because he didn't know what else he could do. He had been a loner for most of his life, didn't make friends easily. He was physically fit however and when he was a teenager he got beaten for fighting with other kids in the orphanage. He wasn't exactly the best choice to become a man of faith to begin with but somehow he had enjoyed the idea of moving to Leningrad and taking the chance back then in 1926.

 

Now, 14 years later, he no longer was sure about his choices back then. Many Jews had lost their lives already, have been deported to the concentration camps and the war was raging over the continent. He found himself drawn more to faith again, hoping for a solution, a resolution, praying more and more often while at the same time having the urge to get rid of his confession, to save himself from the Nazis and to live. To actually start living a life he really would want to live.

 

His eyes wandered over the dusty backs of the books he still would have to take care of. Old, rough leather binding aligned with soft linen covers and all of them were untouched for at least ten years. Levi felt anger rise – why would his rabbi punish him with such a meaningless task when the new scholars would take them to copy them soon enough?

 

He rose again, knowing that arguing against his mentor was not an option and there also would be no option to finish the task another day.

 

Hours later, when the moon light was giving the library a strange, cold atmosphere – turning all the leather and wood into mysterious silver items - he was almost done. The gas lantern he had with him was burning with a dim light flame and providing him proper light in the building that had no electricity. But his eyes got tired, he got tired, his body hurt, his hands were cramping and he felt the urge to take a bath. A long, hot bath.

 

Just when he was about to put the last book back to where it belonged, another book caught his attention. He had dusted it already and put it back on its shelf, yet something was odd about it. The book seemed to glow somehow, a faint orange and red glow surrounded it and after Levi rubbed his tired, dry eyes, that strange aura still was there.

The small man furrowed his brows and, curious as he was, reached for the book. When his fingers touched the back of it, he felt a warm sensation running through his fingertips, into his arm, around his neck, spreading throughout his chest, creeping down his abdomen and into his legs.

 

He shivered as if he was freezing, yet it was just a natural reaction to this very unnatural experience. Levi's eyes widened as he pulled out the book, the warm feeling still in his body.

 

Hastily his eyes scanned the bindings – no inscription – so he opened the old, quite heavy book. The Hebrew letters were hard to read as time has not been gentle with them. Since his eyes were tired, the light bad and his body no longer cold but exhausted, he decided to just take the book back to his room with him.

 

~~~  
  
The book turned out to be rather odd, something Levi had only heard of but never seen. A book to summon demons for all kind of occasions. As much as some of his fellow students were easy to impress with things like golems and demons, as grounded was Levi. His mother had of course tried to convince him of the existence of both when he was a child, but with growing up, reading Jewish texts and studying the Torah, Levi got more and more convinced that these creatures were just made up to scare Jewish children, to make them behave.

 

Nobody seemed to miss the book in the library and Levi kept it with him, read in it every evening after his duties were done. And while winter came closer and fire places were heating up the whole Yeshiva, Levi somehow did not have the urge to get a real fire going in his room. A hot bath from time to time, to help him _relax_ and properly clean himself, was enough.

 

The night he finished the book about summoning demons, Levi started to feel the cold again. Creeping in through the door crack and window, even the stone walls and floor seemed to radiant coldness and Levi had to get up and started to get a fire going. His body was shaking from the sudden cold, fingers shivering as he cursed himself for not starting a fire before going to bed.

 

His jaws were pressed together, teeth grinding against one another as he concentrated to light a match but would fail – his fingers felt numb and he broke one match at a time.

  
“Do you need help with that?”, a deep whisper that he could feel in his bones was spoken from behind him and Levi widened his eyes, blinked a few times into the still cold fireplace, before slowly turning his head around.

 

His room was dark, only the small candle from his night stand that was placed next to him provided a small area of light. He blinked and narrowed his eyes while his body still was still shaking from the cold.

 

“Who's there?”, Levi asked as he thought he could make out the silhouette of someone.

 

A strange noise, as if claws moved across the stone floor, let a shiver run down his spine and he sharply inhaled some air in desperate need for oxygen.

 

“My name is not of interest, Levi – _I_ am here. That is all you need to know.”, the whispering voice, now from another direction, spoke to him.

 

Levi could smell wood and cinder and... sulfur? He gulped heavily, trying to remind himself that there is an explanation for almost every unnatural experience.

 

_Think, Levi, think!_

 

He was about to light the fire in the fireplace, of course it would smell like wood and cinder. Sulfur was part of the matches he just had tried to light. And maybe he heard voices because he actually had a fever? That's why he had felt so hot the last days and now he got a cold?

 

Yes, that had to be it. Levi convinced himself that this was the only natural explanation and within seconds his heart rate returned to normal, a deep breath to clear his mind and he brought his attention back to the fireplace.

 

“Don't ignore me, Levi.”, the voice was now very close, very low and yet it felt like he could hear it right inside his head. His body tensed again, jaws pressing together once more and he shook his head.

 

“This is not real.”, Levi said as convinced as possible before he startled as a deep, coarse laughter could be heard.

 

Amused, predominant and husky the surreal sound rang in his ears and Levi felt dizzy for a moment.

 

“Oh, Levi – you should go back to bed.”, he was addressed once more and a rush of heat ran down his back as it felt like something was touching him at the back of his head. Levi could hear the strange sound that was sticking to “V” in his name, as if the lips that spoke it were not used to it.

 

“A dream. A DREAM! This has to be a dream!” - his mind was telling him and making up another attempt to explain the situation. His subconsciousness was speaking to him. It would go in line with him having a fever and being sick – so going back to bed was the only reasonable thing to do.

 

Levi got up from his knees, candle in hand, and turned around.

 

And then a lot of things happened within a split second...

 

Levi looked into bright blue eyes that had a flame glowing deep inside, giving them a reddish glow and the surprise made him drop his candle, eyes widening as he felt his legs giving in. He could catch a glimpse on what looked like horns and a huge, massive body in shades of orange and gold. And then everything went black.

 

~~~

 

When he opened his eyes the next time it was the next morning already, weak sunlight making its way into his room and the chatter in the hallway told him that it was time for breakfast.

 

A small fire was burning in his fire place and Levi blinked lazily.

 

“What happened?”, he asked himself and slowly got in an upright position. His body felt hot, yet not too hot, like an inner heat, a pleasant one.

 

“I'll be back soon, Levi.”, a gentle, deep whisper next to his ear let him almost jump out of his bed but before he could find his voice the moment was gone. With widened eyes he could see, what looked like a golden shadow disappear into the fire place.

 


	2. A mortal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on our lovely, charming demon before he seduces Levi.

Time was a construct he could never fully grasp.

All his life seemed to last no longer than the blink of an eye while at the same time it felt like an eternity until he was awoken again after he had been banned from the world. An eternal cycle between excitement and boredom.

Being awoken after getting banned from the world of the living – something he had gone through several times already - always was refreshing and interesting. This time, when he had gained awareness of his own spirit, he could feel that it was colder than all the other places he had been before. And now there was a strong presence of wood and the ocean, of snow and wind, of gun powder and fear.

And for years and years he could do nothing but be present and observe. It was the part of being a demon that he disliked the most. Having to be patient, waiting for the right time and place to get another chance. Of course he learned a lot about his new whereabouts and gained knowledge but he preferred being with humans... with the one human that he chose. But although his mother had been a good teacher in terms of what it meant to be a demon - a demon of the night, of secret, of desire - he never really truly understood why humans would be so afraid of them.

When his mother had told him about times when she actually was treated like a goddess, adored for her beauty, desired for her body and the things she would do with it, the demon asked himself why this had changed? Were humans too afraid of things that were not part of their everyday life?

And so far, every time he had entered the world of the living again, no one could give him a clear answer. In earlier years of the earth, demons were just scared away with prayers and he had experienced that as well, hiding for a while before returning. But in the last years, decades, centuries? - the fear was getting bigger and people turned towards their religions and beliefs more and more and so he found himself trapped inside one of the books that was initially used to spread knowledge about his kin.

He was able to feel, to see the people passing him, not paying attention to him and with time passing, his interest in them got lower and lower, boredom taking over until he fell into light sleep.

~~~

A gentle, feather-like touch woke him from his absent minded state, bringing back his consciousness to the place he was resting at. View all blurry from what felt like a long nap his body was even more sensitive than usual and sensual sparkles were rushing over his skin.  
“Aaahh, hhhmm”- A pleasurable shiver let him moan; an unnatural, rusty sound after his larynx had been out of practice for quite a while now.

He lay his eyes upon a rather small man, face partly hidden behind a piece of cloth. What he could see was pale skin, black hair, a black kippa with silver ornaments and narrowed eyes, view all concentrated on the book next to him now.

“What an interesting man”, he thought to himself, examining the build of the simply dressed man that was fulfilling his task of dusting the books with sheer willpower only. He looked determined yet there was no passion in his eyes – no flame burning. The demon only could imagine how beautiful his dark gray eyes would look like once a fire was burning inside – a stark contrast against the pale skin and the dark hair.

“You shall be my new task.”, he decided since this man was something he had never seen and it fascinated him. Just the looks of the Jewish scholar were pleasing, fascinating. Minutes later he had built a connection with the him, after he had finally had taken down the piece of cloth from his face and revealed a small, upturned nose and a stern expression, fine lips that looked dry from all the heavy breathing during work.

While discovering the small body, the demon couldn't prevent to get more excited – it had been a long time since he had been close to someone, feeling someone. What was hidden under the kittel was of delicate quality. Flesh formed in gorgeous ways, skin as soft and untouched as the first rays of light on a cold winter morning and a beautiful heart, beating in a strong, powerful rhythm under toned muscles.

~~~

Levi

… was the name of the body he was clinging to now. People called him that name all the time.

Levi

… what a beautiful name. It was and fitting for the bearer.

Also... it made him realize that he couldn't remember his own name. One of the disadvantages of being a demon.

By being with Levi all the time, the demon got to know a lot of his daily habits and rituals. When he would take his meals, what he would eat, what he would never touch, to whom he would talk, whom he would avoid, which people received his upright attention and which didn't.

It was such a nice change of events for the demon, finally free from his prison, being among people, sharing the life of one of them.  
Life seemed to have changed quite a bit from his last time among people – and there was a war, a big war of nations clashing, people fearing for their lives. Religion, belief and origin seemed to play a big role and the threat for Jewish people seemed to be extraordinarily big.

It was interesting to see how Levi dealt with it and the demon got the impression that the Jewish scholar was not that much of an upright, rooted member of the Jewish community as he could be. The emotions he was able feel when Levi was praying were conflicting and the demon got more and more excited to finally face Levi in his physical form.

He wanted to find the right moment for introductions. And as often as he was tempted to appear right next to Levi while he was giving away muffled moans, fist having a hard grip around his cock, fingers pinching pink nipples and hips thrusting lustfully, the demon waited. He enjoyed experiencing the sensual self love Levi was practicing – it helped him to get a better understanding for this beautiful human being that he desired so much and more and more every day.

Once he would show himself to Levi he could not go back into this wonderful body without the owner's permission, so he was torn between just staying where he was and actually facing the man, making him an offer.

The right moment came when Levi was about to finish the book that used to be the demon's prison for ages until a curious Jewish scholar had decided to react to the demonic glow. Leaving Levi's body was easy and the demon took his heat with him; the scholar would soon feel the cold again – the demon chuckled to himself.

He hid in the shadows of Levi's bed, could almost feel his shivering, the slowed down heart rate as now the cold actually could touch his body again, formerly shielded from his visitor who also provided him with warmth.

Once the small man was out of his bed, the demon took the chance, summoned his physical appearance and tried to offer his help. His voice was unmistakeably the voice of an incubus, created to seduce, to please and yet he didn't want to scare away his precious Levi and spoke gentle, quiet almost. The scholar would still question his presence and the demon could almost hear his thoughts while slowly turning his head.

When he was asked for a name, fear radiating from the small man, he couldn't give him a name right away because he didn't remember it. Something he had been thinking about thoroughly but was not able to remember.

While he could see Levi still trying to think, explain the situation to himself, the demon decided to be a bit more direct, asking for his target's attention and calling him by his name. He still got ignored and he started wondering if he should stop holding back, with his physical appearance, with his patience, and just show Levi who he was.

The demon could not help himself but laugh as Levi tried to still be strong and explain the situation with his limited understanding of the world. Humans were fascinating, always trying to find answers to questions that nobody asked. The man was shivering now, the demon could smell the cold sweat running down his neck and he gave in to his urge of touching the raven hair in the darkness while getting closer, his prey right in front of him. Oh how he was holding back at the moment, just because he didn't want to waste Levi in one night.

Levi smelled sweet, tempting, his body oozing with fear and irritation, heat and desire. It was exciting, thrilling to finally touch this wonderful body from the outside and yet he was concerned for Levi who still couldn't grasp the situation. So he suggested to go back to bed and Levi, curious Levi, turned around once more, with the demon being right behind him.

This was the second time the demon could see Levi's face and this time there was a small flame of fear and disbelief in those beautiful eyes – but nevertheless it made the demon excited, breath leaving his lips hot and fast. Grey eyes widened, lips parted, sweat running down his forehead. “Oh, Levi...”, he whispered as he saw him struggle, legs giving in, eyes rolling into his head, the strong body collapsing into the demon's arms.

He watched over Levi after he had brought him to bed and got a fire going. Of course he didn't need to actually light a match, he just got a fire going by creating it. He was a demon of heat and desire, of fire and sex. The demon's hands rested on the blanket, radiating heat and making sure that the small man would stop shivering. To check if he already warmed up properly, the demon let his tail slide under the blanket, gently touching Levi's leg and wandering up a bit. He found back to a normal temperature quite quickly, yet his breath was quick and shallow.

It must have been the situation as a whole that deeply shook Levi even now that he was resting with a demon watching over him, protecting him, because he had chosen him. Chosen to show him his physical form, to entangle with Levi's well-being and – he was a demon nevertheless – once Levi would be in a better condition, to offer him a deal and seduce him for his own pleasure.

Their brief encounter as Levi awoke again went the way the demon had planned. He didn't want to show himself to Levi for the moment, wanted to create a bit of a mystery around the events that happened in this room. He knew a supernatural touch got people excited in more than one way. So he left Levi but followed him unseen during the day, just to return later that day in the darkness of the night.

~~~

The scholar had just returned from a bath and a nice fire was burning in the fireplace. The raven black hair was all damp and drops of water were running down the naked, pale body while the demon felt his excitement growing, inevitably leading to the flames getting stronger.

The demon tried to hold back for as long as he could, but with this beautiful view right in front of him, the tempting flesh after a long time of abstinence made it hard to last any longer. And while Levi was about to put on a robe for sleeping the demon stepped out of the fire.

His skin was shades of orange and gold, glowing, and fine lines run along the strongly shaped muscles beneath the smooth skin and he stood tall and strong as he let his neck and shoulders roll before locking eyes with Levi. The Jewish scholar widened his eyes, legs shaking dangerously again and while he stumbled backwards against his bed, his eyes scanned the demonic features in fear.

The long tail, constantly moving, strong and thick at the root, fine and almost delicate towards the tip, entangling the demon's leg.  
The golden horns, starting at his temples, curled and twisted above his head, shimmering in the fire.  
The tongue, split in half, long and wet, licking over dry lips that revealed sharp teeth and long fangs.  
The blue eyes that now had a strong fire glowing in them, shining, observing, consuming.

 “Do not be afraid, Levi.”, the demon spoke, voice deep, growling almost. “I mean no harm.”

The small man had found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, fingers clinging into the mattress as he couldn't blink, scanning the supernatural body all over again, eyes widening.

“What are you?”, Levi asked – just as the night before and pressed his jaws together, gulping heavily as his breath took up pace.

“I'm an incubus, a demon of the night... of heat and lust.”, the demon spoke while he slowly moved, claw-like feet creating an unnatural sound again and Levi shivered.

“Who are you?”, he wanted to know, voice almost giving in, shaking suspiciously.

“I can't tell you my name for I don't remember my name. But I am the son of Lilith.”, he declared with a calm voice and moved closer to Levi and finally stood in front of him. “You have awoken me with that book that you've been reading.”

“What do you want, son of Lilith?”, the curiosity crept back in and Levi pressed his jaws together.

“To make a deal with you, Levi.”, now he was leaning in, suggestive smile on his lips as the gray eyes narrowed and he pulled back his head.

“What deal would that be?”, voice now more steady, eyes all fixed on the demon's eyes, examining them.

“I'll grant you one wish if you give yourself to me.”, the demon spoke from deep within his throat, giving away a growling tone along with his words.

“Why do you think I would want to have a wish granted in exchange for... whatever it is that you exactly want?”, Levi asked provocatively, trying to cover that his cheeks got more color. Giving himself to a demon? The idea was quite... arousing if he was honest with himself.

A hoarse sound came from the demon's throat as he lifted his hand, reached out for Levi's head and let his fingers run over his scalp, nails scratching the skin, letting the small man shiver. Then he grabbed a fist full of the hair on the back of his head, earning a hissing sound in return. The demon leaned further in, his hot breath wandering over Levi's cheek before gently touching his lobe.

“Because I've been inside you Levi.”, he whispered, the split tongue running along the shape of Levi's ear. “Inside your body and mind. And I realized how much I desire you, and please believe me, I do. But I also felt that you are unsettled … restless and I think I might be able to help you with that.”, promising words left his lips while he could feel goosebumps running through Levi's body.

A desperate whine, half annoyed but more excited left the small man's lips and he gasped for air, eyelids flickering as heat rushed to his cheeks. The demon had been responsible for his heat and his strong sexual desires over the last days. What was going on? Were the books correct all along? Demons and golems were real?

“Can I touch you?”, the curiousness was spoken out as a whisper, hot against the demon's skin.

“You may touch me all you want, wherever you want, Levi.”, was the reply that almost sounded like a purr, a pleasant shiver run down the demon's spine as he was so close to his beautiful prey now.

Levi felt like in a dream but yet this was all real, he already had bitten his cheek to make sure. The air seemed to be filled with hormones, lust and desire and he more and more felt completely and utterly at the demon's mercy while not being able to deny the fact that he liked it.

While the big hand at the back of Levi's head let fingertips run through the moist hair, drying it involuntarily, leaving a sparkling sensation behind on the sensitive skin, the small man reached for the demon's body. His right hand was positioned on the wide, muscular chest and with surprise he realized a heartbeat under the warm, glowing skin and the demon could see the “How is that possible?” question lingering in gray eyes.

The demon smiled pleased and licked his lips with the split tongue.

The other hand was reaching for one of the horns on the demon's head, carefully bumping against it once before slowly following along the lines and gouges in the hard surface. The color seemed to change with the angle, black, gold, silver, red – a shining surface, beautiful and hypnotizing.

The demon enjoyed Levi's gentle treatment and he could feel the anxious tension fading from their encounter and instead the curiousness came back alongside the already low-key present sexual tension. The demon stood still, bowed down in front of Levi, let him explore all he wanted. The small fingers felt wonderful on his body and the demon closed his eyes for a moment as a pleased smile crossed his face.

“Your tongue... and your fangs... demon?“, Levi whispered in disbelief and the demon opened his eyes lazily, smirking with a nod before he opened his mouth, let his tongue slip out, presenting his fangs. Gray eyes widened and he tried to pull back his head but the demon's hand held him in place.

Levi's gaze wandered from the demon's unreal mouth back to its blue, flaming eyes and then back again, the hand from the horn now bumping against one of the fangs. The demon was entertained by the curiousness that Levi had when he actually reached for the tongue and the hot, wet muscle moved before he moved back his fingers.

The demon smirked, his free hand now reaching for Levi's hands and taking them, guiding them towards his thigh, and then lay the fingers around his tail that was wrapped around the strong leg. It started twitching under the sudden but gentle touch. Levi's eyes widened again and his gaze fixed on the animal-like tail, fingers carefully moving along the warm and rough skin.

“Hmmmmmm... that's very nice.”, the demon moaned, biting his lower lip and his eyes lightened up for a moment. His hands were reaching for Levi's neck and he could feel the tensed muscles under the soft skin.

Then, one of Levi's hands wandered further, along the inner side of the demon's thigh and ended up, gently brushing over his flaccid cock. The demon inhaled sharply, nasal wings widened as the flames in his eyes blazed up.

“That's very dangerous, Levi.”, he breathed aroused as his chest widened and he closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself under control, yet the massive body shivered. Blue eyes closed for a moment and the demon took some deep breaths to calm himself again.

“So, Levi, tell me. Are you willing to make a contract with me?”, the demon spoke slowly, voice low and eyes fixed on Levi's face again. The Jewish scholar let go of the demon's tail, nasal wings widened as he took a deep breath.

“Son of Lilith, you will fulfill me one wish in exchange for what exactly? And are you even able to fulfill me any wish I have, demon?”, Levi's voice came out as a whisper, jaws now pressing together as his hands rested on his thighs, fingers digging into the black robe.

A gentle smile spread across the demon's face and with his finger nails he traced down Levi's throat, the small man lifting his chin and properly faced the demon.

“I am able and willing to fulfill you one wish. Any wish you want.”, the demon declared. “In exchange....”, he inhaled deeply “I want this night with you. After that it's up to you to decide if you want my company or not.”

Steady breathing filled the air and Levi lowered his chin for a moment, black hair falling into his face. Lips were pressed together and shoulders were gently lifting with every breath.

“Look at me, Levi.”, the demon spoke, thumbs now wandering up Levi's throat again, lifting his chin. Their eyes met again and the demon could see the gentle flame inside the beautiful gray eyes. “However you decide, do not regret this choice.”

Levi's eyes widened and he took a deep breath before gulping away his last doubts. He couldn't help but think of very uncivilized things that would happen between the demon and him. The massive body that was not from this world was tempting and the last time Levi had been with anyone … he couldn't even clearly remember.

“I agree, son of Lilith”, he spoke pretty confident. “You may have this night with me and in exchange I want you to tell me what my path in life truly is, what I should do to find …. happiness.”, he formed his wish and then pressed his jaws together.

His carnal desires were strong and the way the demon treated him was a welcome change to his everyday life. He was charming, seemed to care for Levi and he could fulfill him one wish when Levi would give himself to him. Why argue against it? He should just let it happen.

With the words “I agree” the supernatural deal was already sealed. The demon could see the irritation in Levi's eyes after he had spoken out his wish, the corners of his mouth wandered up.

He had been hoping for this since he first got awoken by this fascinating human in front of him. With every day he had spent with him, his desire to fulfill him a wish in exchange for his own pleasure had grown and now his patience got rewarded.

“Very well, Levi. The deal has been made.”, he informed the Jewish scholar and licked his lips, tongue gliding over them. His fingers were tracing along Levi's jaw line. “You are lucky that I'm the son of Lilith and my gift is to pleasure people and let them experience their deepest desires.”, followed with a seductive voice and the demon let his hands wander down to the black robe and gently lifted it up and with Levi's help removed the cloth.

Levi's heart was beating hard in his chest, heat rushing through his body and every inch the demon touched with his hands heated up even more. He felt exposed, ashamed, confused and yet all he could think about was to feel the demon's body and give himself to him, experience pleasure from out of this world and get rewarded with the answer to the question that was so essential to him.

“You are very beautiful, Levi.”, the demon hummed aroused. “Oh my... I've been waiting sooooooooo loooooong.”, he moaned and an animal-like growl left his throat before he sank on his knees, hands placed on Levi's thighs. He gently spread them, making some space for himself while his tail was twitching in excitement.

“This will be a choice with no regrets, Levi.”


	3. Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to get it done.... but here it is: the smut fest. Nothing else to say.
> 
> (Please check tags if you might be uncomfortable with something!)

A sensational shiver ran down his spine when the demon's hot tongue touched his half-hardened cock. The rough surface of the wet muscle made him feel overwhelmed – or was it just because it had been quite a while since he had been with someone? Had been touched there by someone else than himself? And this was actually his first encounter with a demon... an incubus, the son of Lilith, above all.

“Hnnnng yeah”, Levi couldn't suppress a loud moan when the demon nibbled at the base of his cock, lips wandering to his balls while the long, split tongue was entangled around Levi's now hard cock, gently moving, building up pressure. Levi was torn between watching closely and turning away his face in shame, cheeks burning hot. The big, warm hands were wandering along his shaking thighs, making sure that Levi would not close his legs and it almost felt like he was slowly spreading them further apart. And it turned Levi further on.

A satisfied sigh left the demon's lips as he opened his eyes, flames within now stronger, and he looked up to Levi while continuing to let him feel his mouth, lips and tongue along with his claw-like nails on his skin.

 _“You like that, don't you?”_ , Levi heard the voice of the supernatural creature right in his head and he widened his eyes in shock.

A smirk crossed the demon's face. _“Oohh... I must have forgotten to tell you that I can hear your thoughts and talk to you like this until I fulfilled my part of the contract.”_

Levi shook his head in disbelief and yet a soft moan left his lips again as the hot tongue pressed tighter around his hardened cock, pressure varying by the second. His eyes closed and his body jerked as the claws now gently scratched further towards the center of his body.

 _“I know that you are thinking that that's not possible but it is Levi, it is indeed. And I'm very happy about it because I know exactly what you want.”_ , the demon purred in Levi's mind.

The burning eyes closed and a real sound left the demon's lips as he let go of Levi's cock for a moment, growling unnatural and placing his hands in the back of Levi's knees. “I'll make you feel really good, Levi.”, he promised as he lifted Levi's legs.

The small man gasped surprised as his torso was falling backwards and he found himself on his lower arms, eyes widened as the demon now got in an upright position and placing Levi in front of him, spreading his legs open. Levi was lying on his shoulders while his ass was right in front of the now standing demon. His hardened cock was dripping with precum, the drops falling onto Levi's stomach.

He felt shame and more color rushed to his cheeks, his hips started to move in the grip of the demon. “Don't”, Levi whispered and pressed his lips together, breathing heavily through his nose while he started another half-hearted attempt to free himself from the strong grip.

For a moment the demon seemed to reconsider his action, held still, his hot breath gently touching Levi's skin, eyes all looking deep into Levi's soul.

“Don't?”, he echoed. “Why not, Levi? I can hear, see and feel your thoughts. This is what you want, don't try to deny it.”, the demon spoke with a ghost-like voice and Levi felt a shiver run through his body, shame adding to the sensation.

“Ooooh... I see.”, the demon smirked and licked his lips before gently placing some kisses on the insides of Levi's shivering thighs, muscles still moving below the pale skin. He brought in his fangs, gently biting and nibbling on the sensitive skin while Levi's body started to move again and the Jewish scholar let out some hisses when the fangs gently dug into his skin.

 _“You like to be physically overpowered... you enjoy being in this position, on your shoulders, helpless, my body above you, my arms lifting your legs and ass with ease... you like being seen like this and you want to feel my tongue inside you. It excites you to think of this rather unique physical feature exploring your insides.”_ , the demon was narrating Levi's thoughts while the man felt the shame and heat burning more and more – everything the demon said was right and he felt exposed and bad for having these thoughts and wishes.

“Why don't you beg for my tongue then, Levi? Ask me nicely – because I can enjoy doing this quite a while too.”, the demon spoke between biting kisses, eyes glowing up again.

 _“You asshole._ ”, Levi's thoughts formed pretty clear while the small man glared up into the demon's eyes. The demon pulled back his head and laughed. An unnatural sound, fitting for the whole being of the creature, filled the room and Levi's head with its present. Rough and husky, loud and dominant.

“Don't blame me – I'm just speaking out what you wish for.”, the demon spoke again, voice deep and re-assuring. “Do not be ashamed of your desires, Levi. The more time you spend with me, the easier it will get for you to just let your thoughts come and go while I'll turn your wishes and desires into reality.”, the demon spoke with a seductive tone, breath hot against the jerking body.

Levi's head was spinning – it was still too unreal for him. All of this. This should not be happening and yet here he was and with every second he fell more and more for the moment, for the heat, for his desires and for this demon that knew all to well what Levi wanted and was more than willing to let all his unspoken wishes come true.

Pushing aside his shame for a moment, Levi took a deep breath and with shaky voice spoke. “Then, son of Lilith, I will tell you what I want.”, he could feel a hot rush through his body.

The demon bit his lower lip, fangs piercing into his own skin, giving the golden-orange lips a reddish shimmer as he waited for Levi to speak further, an amused smile on his face, eyes relaxed.

“Please let me … feel your tongue and lips.”, Levi whispered, cheeks burning again as he added: “And I want to... taste you while you let me feel you.”

“Aaaaaah, yes, I will gladly fulfill you these wishes.”, the demon moaned and locked his eyes on Levi's face, scanning the small man's facial features and expressions that clearly showed that he wanted this. Truly wanted it.

While the demon put Levi's calves on his shoulders, bending down a bit and using his claws to gently spread open Levi's ass cheeks, his tail moved. Twitching and surreal the long and smooth tail slowly wandered over Levi's torso. The tip gently brushed the left nipple and Levi's eyes closed for a moment. It indeed had been quite a while since he had been with someone. He moaned, eyes closing, as his body reacted right away, nipple slowly erecting after the tail had already wandered off.

While Levi focused on the ever-moving tail that circled his torso, touched every inch of it, the demon took advantage of it and with a pleased smile he spread Levi's cheeks far enough apart to let his tongue part the throbbing muscle.

Levi's body jerked, heat rushing through his body. He gasped as his eyes widened and he could look up to see the demon's face being all buried between his cheeks. “Shit.”, Levi gasped as the demon opened his eyes and within a split-second the end of his tail found its way to Levi's lips.

Levi froze for a moment, lips pressing together and it was just when the hot demon inside him started to circle, push against his inside that he gasped for air.

 _“You said you wanted to touch me – so do it.”_ , the demon's voice echoed in his head.

Levi's right hand slowly reached for the bright orange and golden tail and his fingers lay around it just beneath the tip. It felt unnatural, the surface was smooth and raw at the same time, rough like leather and soft like silk. Now the demon paused for a moment and made a pleasant sound, his muscular body twitching as Levi's finger carefully explored the tail.

 _“No need to by shy, touch me all you want.”_ , he encouraged Levi before the started to move his tongue inside Levi again, lips sucking on his puckered hole and Levi let out a loud moan, his fingers closing hard around the tail.

If it was intentional or subconsciously, Levi didn't know, but his the tip of the tail got closer to his face again and finally he lay his lips around it, gently nibbling on it, pushing against it with his tongue. It tasted like sweet iron.

“Oh yeeeees” the demon moaned as he pulled back his head for a moment, eyes closing as he inhaled sharply, revealing his fangs and his whole body shook under the sensational feeling. Levi licked and sucked the tail, found a liking in it and completely gave himself to his desires.

Levi's cock was twitching hard when the demon continued to eat his ass, claws spreading open his delicate skin, lips and tongue letting Levi feel things he never had felt like this before. Gray eyes rolled back into his head when all of a sudden the demon put his right hand around Levi's cock with a firm grip.

“You are very sensual” the demon purred while pulled back his head again. Levi moaned aroused and relieved to finally get touched at his throbbing erection. The big hand was moving along his shaft, varying in pressure and movement. It had been years since someone else – another scholar – had touched him – under the blanket of their quarters – and when he became aware again that this was a demon, the son of Lilith that was willing to form this pact with him, he breathed out heavily before filling his lungs with as much oxygen as he could. He felt like losing his mind – his cock had never before felt so good and he began to suck and lick on the tail again, gently pulling on it.

The demon reacted promptly, moaning deeply before returning to suck and nibble on Levi's hole. The air was filled with soft moans and sucking noises – from both. The man and the demon.

 _“I want you, Levi.”_ , he heard the voice in his head. _“I want you inside me.”_ \- and Levi held still for a moment.

Before he could properly process the given information the demon had let his legs down again, his feet now touching the ground.

“Fuck”, Levi whispered with a heavy gulp as he got himself in an upright position, now sitting on the edge of his bed and being able to clearly examine the demon's full build. He was huge, massive and muscular, yet he moved gracefully. The golden-orange skin was shimmering when he moved and it almost looked like liquid gold. The demons chest was wide, golden rings pierced through his nipples. His legs were thick and strong, strings and muscles built a perfect unit. The demon's cock just fit perfectly in; massive and meaty, pumping veins showing on the surface. It looked heavy besides the fact that the demon's cock was erect.  
What fascinated Levi most about it was the foreskin, something he only had heard of but never seen.

The demon chuckled: “You're such a curious human being” and his eyes lit up as his huge hand gently followed Levi's jawline before the claw from his index finger traced a line down his throat, chest, followed the soft hair line until he reached his cock.

A pleased moan left the demon's throat while Levi's body was shaking, eyes blinking, still in disbelief and he gulped heavily.

“You don't need to do anything right now, Levi. Let me guide you” the demon promised and slowly turned around, still keeping eye contact with Levi over his shoulder. His back was not less impressive than his front and for a moment all his attention was drawn to the place where the tail grew out.

Levi widened his eyes as the demon dug his claws into his own skin, spreading his ass cheeks while he bit his lower lip. So the demon wasn't making fun of him when he said the he wanted Levi inside him? Levi gulped heavily.

“Touch me.”, the demon whispered and Levi rose his shaking hands. The fingers of his right hand reached for the demon's ass cheeks while his left hand found its place on the demon's hip.

A soft and deep chuckle left the demon's throat: “Touch me properly, I am not that sensitive”, he informed him and replaced his own hands with Levi's. “Spread me open and fuck me, will you?”, the demon moaned as he lowered himself over Levi's lap.

Levi was overwhelmed by all the things that were happening, he was unable to speak, unable to react and so he just sat there, spreading the demon's cheeks as the huge body got closer, feeling his own cock glide between the golden flesh.

Levi held his breath for a moment as the demon continued to push against him, tight muscle opening up around his cock and sensational heat and tightness welcomed him. His fingernails dug deep into the bright skin, his body tensed and he gasped for air.

“Yeeeeees”, the demon moaned when he sat down on Levi's lap, cock fully buried inside him, ass cheeks pressed against thighs. “Shit”, Levi pressed out of his lungs before he fell into heavy breathing as the demon started to rhythmically move, lift his hips and let himself sink down on Levi's lap again. The huge hands still held his wrists and that massive body felt surprisingly light as it moved on Levi's body.

The heat around Levi's cock was unreal and almost too much for him. This whole situation seemed to get too much for him and his head had problems to properly understand what was going on.

“Fuck”, he breathed hot as the demon bend his back, guiding Levi's hands to his hips and he started to pull the demon closer while at the same time thrusting himself inside of him. Then the demon would glide forth a bit, Levi pulling back his hips and before he knew it they were building a sensual rhythm. The demon's tail was running over Levi's chest all the time, touching the nipples from time to time, letting pleasant shivers runs through Levi's body that added to the sensation.

Hot pants and moans and the sound of flesh against flesh filled the air of the small room and before he knew it, Levi was close to the edge. Breathing getting shallower, faster while his muscles jerked more and more uncontrolled.

“Fuck me harder. Remember: I can read your mind, Levi.”, the demon smirked and sped up his movements while giving Levi a view over the shoulder. Blue eyes now glowing deeply orange, almost red. Lips revealed fangs and the split tongue licked over lips as the demon gave Levi a seductive smile.

Levi changed their position a bit, putting more stress on his own muscles, now fucking the demon more from below, the massive body felt light yet massive and his cock was surrounded so tight by heat.

“Come inside me – come all you want, fill me.”, the demon moaned and Levi pressed his lips together for a moment as he penetrated the demon with all his strength. “Oh shiiiiit”, he gasped and opened his eyes again, his climax now rolling through his body. His body jerked, his cock twitched and the demon reached behind, spreading his own cheeks again, allowing Levi to penetrate him even deeper with those last powerful thrusts.

And that's when the orgasm kicked in and Levi came with a long and loud moan, his cock twitching hard as he held the demon close, pressing the massive body against himself.

“Yeeeessss”, the demon hissed and sucked on his lower lip. “Fill me.”, he moaned and his head fell back. Levi, hazy from his orgasm was fascinated by the glowing and shimmering horns, that now somehow seemed more red than black, so he reached out with his hands, held onto them. They felt cool and hot at the same time while the demon gently twitched under the touch and his muscles tightened around Levi's cock.

“Fuuuuck”, the Jewish scholar moaned from the sensational feeling and his cock now almost started to hurt from overstimulation.

The demon could read his thoughts so he slowly lifted himself from Levi's lap, sperm running down his inner thighs.

Levi felt exhausted, he was sweating from the physical activity and the demon's heat – with every minute the massive body seemed to become hotter. He tried to calm down his breathing while the demon turned around, the massive cock now on Levi's eye level again, dripping with precum. Levi gulped heavily, blinked and looked up into the demon's face.

“That was nice.”, the demon purred and licked his lips while his hands reached for Levi's face. “You're so easy to read, such straight forward wishes”, he commented while his claws gently scratched the pale cheeks.

Levi's mind still was blurry while he tried to focus on the demon's face. Was the creature smiling? Levi furrowed his eyebrows, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“And now, Levi, you may use my cock to your liking.”, the demon declared with a deep voice. “I know that you've never seen an uncut cock before and I know how much you want to touch and feel it, suck it, play with it – and then have it inside of you.”, the voice promised seducing and low.

Levi's eyes widened – the demon was absolutely right and so there was no need to hold back. His mind got a bit clearer and yet a new feeling of lust grew inside of him. Lust and desire for that cock.

Levi breathed out amused, licked his lips. “Come here then.”, he spoke, eyes all fixed on the demon's face and the shimmering creature closed the distance between them. “As you wish”, the demon hummed.

Carefully, Levi lifted his right hand, focus now shifting from the face to what was right in front of him – and he gulped heavily. It was not just the sheer size and dimension - which made him doubt that this cock would ever fit inside of him - but it was also the color, fitting to the rest of the body, and the foreskin.

Levi grew up in his Jewish community and everyone was cut as a child. He never had seen the uncut cock of a grown up person much less the enormous cock of the son of Lilith.

His fingers gently closed around the hot meat and he started to move his hand, carefully moving towards the tip and then towards the root. It indeed felt a lot different with more skin that was moving along with his movement, that created more friction. His fingertips did not touch, the thick cock was too massive in his hand.

“No need to be shy... I told you”, the demon whispered while his right hand reached for Levi's hair. Claws gently brushed through the dark hair while Levi's grip hardened and the demon closed his eyes with a sigh. “That's it, just use me the way you want”, he hummed.

Levi's hand started to move faster and more forcefully, feeling the blood getting pumped into the already hard flesh, heart beat reflecting in the veins that covered the thick cock that was dripping with precum onto Levi's thighs. Slowly Levi leaned in, let his hot breath brush over the tip while he watched fascinated how the foreskin moved forth and back.

“Good, very good.”, the demon whispered, eyes now closed, fingers moving through Levi's hair, letting the man shiver while goosebumps spread over his neck and shoulders.

His hand held still as he carefully licked the tip once. It felt hot against his tongue and he could taste the salty precum before swallowing heavily.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and then pressed his lips against the hot flesh. His eyes gazed up to the demon's face as he slowly opened his lips and let the swollen tip glide inside his mouth.

The demon snarled, an unreal sound leaving his throat and his hand froze on Levi's scalp as he watched the man taking his cock into his mouth, lips and hand gently pushing back the foreskin. A hot tongue started to circle his tip and he bit his lower lip, hips bucking for a moment before he whispered: “Sorry. Take you time... it's been a while for me too” and then let out a deep sigh.

Levi started to move his hand again, adding the sensational feeling of foreskin for both of them. It was exciting to feel that thin skin gliding against his lips and he tried to suck it in, play with it. His tongue glided along the top of the massive cock while his hand gently pulled towards his mouth. The tip was now pressing heavy against the back of this throat, as he tried to gulp away the saliva. Levi was still looking up to the demon's face that gave away new fascinating features.

It almost looked like his skin was burning, flames moving below the golden skin, shimmering red and orange. The demon had his eyes closed, yet Levi could see the light of the fire inside while the demon's left hand circled and pinched his left nipple, his tale circling the right one. This demon certainly knew what he liked. The golden piercings gently moved and from time to time the demon would pull on them, moan gently when his sensitive skin got stretched.

Levi felt a heat rush through his body. This whole situation turned him on so much, much more than he had ever experienced before. It was wrong, morally wrong, probably forbidden according to some text in some book. Not the fact that he lay with someone but … he knew that being with another men was forbidden and whenever he did in the past the rush of adrenaline was overwhelming. But now a male demon? Fuck. He would certainly get in big trouble if anyone would find out.

 _“Why did you stop? Don't think so much – enjoy...”_ , the demon's voice was now in his head again and Levi realized that he had been staring and wondering and thinking and had not done anything for a few moments. An amused smile crossed his face and in his mind he replied: “ _You can read my thoughts, why do you even ask? But you're right, I'll enjoy this.”_

And with that Levi started to move his head, suck the demon's cock while his hand stroke along he full length of the shaft. The massive piece of meat filled his mouth and he had to breathe through his nose in heavy, deep breaths. Levi closed his eyes, wanted to concentrate while he slowly took up pace.

“Fuck, yes.”, the demon moaned, now with his real voice again, letting a shiver run down Levi's spine. The claws on his head began to move again, aiming for his neck and Levi could feel that the demon started to push his head more towards the demon's body. He started to regain control – just as Levi was hoping and wishing for.

Levi's left hand reached for the demons balls, cupped them, gently pressed against them before grabbing and pulling them, causing the demon's body to shiver, a suppressed moan coming from the huge creature. Levi's fingers wandered on, between the demon's thighs, halting for a moment as he touched his own wet cum that was still leaking from the demon, running down his body – and Levi moaned against the hot flesh in his mouth. It aroused him – to know that he came inside this being and that the demon was shamelessly letting it run out.

A rhythm of sucking, licking, stroking and catching air in between filled Levi's mind. Mouth, lips, tongue and hand moving on their own. His whole attention was focused on the demon's wet thighs, left hand running over his own cum, smearing it even more, fingers wandering higher and effortlessly gliding into the demon.

Levi moaned, lust starting to fill his mind again and his cock getting more blood again. He felt hot. Not only from the demons body and touch but also a heat started to spread from deep within himself.

While his fingers explored the demon's slick inside and his mouth took all it could from the demon's cock, his eyes were all focused on the body in front of him, looking up to the wide chest and scanning the facial expressions again.

The demon certainly did like what was happening and Levi started to feel a power shift happening. The hand on his head and the hips in front of him started to dictate the speed and intensity more and more, the huge cock got shoved down his throat more and more, making it hard for Levi to breathe. Yet it aroused him – to get used, to give someone else pleasure, to have the feeling of almost chocking on this massive piece of meat. His tongue played with the foreskin, traced it along, pressed between the folds and his teeth nibbled on the skin. Tears filled his eyes and he pressed his eyes together.

His senses got drowned in the demon's presence too – he oozed with hormones, the smell of the unnatural body and cock was strong and addicting, both of their breathings were now synchronized, the sucking, wet noise from Levi's mouth and the moist and slickers sounds from his fingers gliding in and out of the demon were omnipresent. And with every second the demon gained more and more control over the situation – he definitely was reading Levi's mind.

 _“You want more, don't you?”_ , the demon spoke in his head and with a popping sound Levi let go of the cock, saliva running down his chin, dripping on his hard cock. He nodded, just once, and with a heavy gulp he slowly withdrew his fingers from the demon's body.

“You want my cock in your ass.”, the demon spoke aroused as his hand let go off Levi's head and he stroke his own cock a few times.

“Yes, I want your cock inside me. Fuck me.”, Levi almost whispered and he turned around, got himself on all fours on the bed and froze for a moment. Shit, when had he become such a shameless man?

The demon hummed satisfied as he placed his hands on Levi's ass cheeks. “Look at you, so eager... Show me that you are ready to get fucked.”, the deep voice spoke as he pulled apart the pale cheeks.

Levi hesitated for a moment but then reached back with his right hand and his fingers started to circle his puckered hole that was still wet from cum and the demon's tongue.  
He easily pushed in his first finger and added a second one shortly after. Stretching and circling he moved inside while his whole body felt hot.

“You like it that I watch you getting prepared.”, the demon smirked as he let his claws scratch over the back of Levi's thighs. The legs shivered, and Levi pushed his knees together, ass getting pushed higher.

“Yes, I like it... it turns me on”, Levi wined as he added a third finger. He was relaxed, turned on and horny again – and now that the demon started to push his cock between his thighs, getting friction from fucking his thighs, he couldn't suppress a loud moan.

“Your body feels incredible.”, the son of Lilith whispered as he spat down on Levi's hole that got stretched more and more with eager fingers. The friction between Levi's thighs let him moan in anticipation – he wanted to feel this cock inside of him. The hot spit – the gesture of being spit on – let him blush and he buried his face in the sheets while withdrawing his hand from his ass.

Both hands were getting a firm grip of his cheeks and he spread himself open, shamelessly presented himself to the creature behind him, that already knew what he wanted, what he liked, what he desired.

Levi's hole was twitching and it felt like an eternity until the demon reacted. “If you are offering yourself like this to me, I … can't really control myself, Levi.”, the deep voice sounded strained and a heavy gulp followed. “But I understand that you want to... get used.”, the demon breathed hot as his claws started to circle Levi's hole while he thrusted his cock between Levi's thighs again and again.

“Yes, please.”, Levi whimpered while he turned his head to the side, his hot glowing cheek now pressed against the sheet as he tried to catch a glimpse of the demon behind him.

The demon's finger glided inside Levi, claws gently scratching the sensitive skin and Levi whined, closing his eyes as his body shivered. And the he got spread properly, fingers pulling his muscle open, letting intense arousal and pain run through Levi's body. He opened his mouth for a silent scream but only a long and hot moan came out.

Slowly bending down, the demon let his hot and wet split tongue explore Levi's inside once more, his fingers spreading open the pink skin while he continued to move his hips back and forth. With pressure he let his tongue circle along the rim before gliding inside again.

Levi's body was burning, arousal and shame spreading as he felt himself helplessly at the demon's mercy – unable to withstand. His lust and desire got bigger with every moment and when his fingernails drew blood in his own skin, he moaned and the demon behind him inhaled sharply.

The cock between his thighs got pulled back and within a split second the hot meat was placed between his wide spread cheeks, the swollen tip placed on hot opened hole.

Levi held his breath for a moment, lips pressed together as he waited for the demon to enter him – and when he did, Levi's eyes widened, he bit down on his lower lip and his hips started to shake. Strong, big hands held him, guided him and with a gentle but quick move the demon buried himself inside Levi. The whole cock now being inside him, filled him, stretched him with sweet, burning pain and Levi gasped for air as tears ran down his cheeks.

Just when the tip bumped against his prostate he moaned aroused and for a moment he could see stars. The demon breathed heavily and loud as he slowly started to move, taking up pace with every thrust while Levi still needed to process what was happening and the pain mixed with lust and arousal, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he got fucked by the massive creature.

The thrusts got harder and rougher, more demanding, more overpowering – just what Levi was wishing for and his moaning got soaked with soft cries as tears and saliva were running down his face alike. His fingers still held onto his cheeks, as if the sweet pain his nails created was the last thing that kept him sane.

“You're so wet Levi – and all your sounds are turning me on.”, the demon moaned between thrusts and was referring to the wet noises his cock was creating when gliding in and out of Levi's hole as well as the moaning and whining that got louder by the minute.

Levi's face was burning, his body was burning and every thrust against his prostate brought him closer to the edge again.

“See... you. Your... tail... me”, Levi stuttered and the demon let out a deep laugh as he paused for a second. _“You want me to face you when you come? Help you come with my tail?”_ , the demon spoke in Levi's head and Levi just nodded as good as he could while his whole body was shivering.

The demon pulled his cock out and with a quick move flipped Levi's hips and turned him around. The massive body moved onto the bed, knees placed under Levi's thighs and the huge hands brought Levi's body in a more upright position, back now leaning against the wall. He took some deep breaths, finding some sort of clarity in his mind again.

Levi faced the creature with fascination and lust as his hands reached out to touch the glowing, hot skin on the wide chest. His fingertips circled towards the nipples and the demon let out a soft purr as Levi pinched the pierced skin.

“Let's bring this to an end, Levi.”, the demon spoke with wild glowing eyes as he looked down on his prey. _“I know you are close again and I won't last much longer too... you are just too seductive”._

Levi's hand wandered up to the demon's face, carefully touched his lips and the revealed fangs before his right hand run along one of the horns again. His left hand wandered down again, forcefully pinching one of the pierced nipples again.  
“Do it then, son of Lilith. Fuck me and make us both come. Fulfill your contract.”, Levi spoke with shaking voice, cheeks flushed red and yet he seemed determined.

“As you wish.” the demon purred as he grabbed the back of Levi's knees and pushed his legs back while lifting his ass up.  
He entered Levi in one long push, the Jewish scholar held on to the horn and let the demon feel his fingernails painfully in his nipple. The demon hissed, breathing in sharply and then their eyes met. The blue eyes were now glowing in a deep red.

“Hmmmmmm yeeeeees”, he moaned and playfully pulled back his torso to put even more stress on his nipple while at the same time starting to pull back his hips. Soon he was back to the pounding rhythm of before, thrusting into Levi with hard and fast movements.

The Jewish scholar had trouble to concentrate, to focus – the demon filled him beyond anything he ever had experienced and with every thrust his prostate got stimulated. His hands slipped, tried to find hold on the horns and while the demon's tail wrapped around his own cock, he tried to play with the demon's nipples.

But it was hard, so hard to do anything but close his eyes and just let it happen. His desires and unfulfilled wishes were what drove him to react to the demon, give him something back, sort of. And yet, all he wanted was to get fucked and touched, to get used, until the demon would be done with him.

Levi had a hard time swallowing, so saliva ran down his chin, dripping onto his chest and abdomen. His breathing was far from normal, stuttering and irregular, loud and sensual. His body got washed over by all the impressions he had to process – above all: the physical ones.

The demon fucked him hard and rough, just as he could read from Levi's mind that he wanted it. The sensual noises of both their bodies and throats had a very stimulating effect on the creature. His tail had a good hold of Levi's cock and with every thrust of his hips he jerked him off, varying in pressure and movement.

“I'm... close.”, Levi panted and he stretched his neck, head towards the demon, lips red and wet, eyes teary and half closed.

“You are indeed. And so am I.”, the demon moaned and lowered his head. He wanted to taste Levi's lips, bite them, draw blood and fulfill his contract. To his surprise Levi was the one that found his lips first and when they heatedly united teeth, lips and tongue in a messy, wet kiss both their bodies seemed to burn up.

The demon sped up his thrusts, intensified the movements of his tail on Levi's cock and moaned into the kiss that was more of a bite – since Levi offered his lower lip so voluntarily, begged for it. And so the demon let his fangs glide along the soft and wet skin before he bit down, cracked skin open and sucked in blood.

Levi's body jerked, eyes opened in surprise and he moaned in pain as the demon actually fulfilled one of his wishes. Heat was rushing through his body and they panting and sweaty bundle of their two bodies seemed to even further melt together.

“Fuuuuuck”, Levi moaned when the demon pulled back his head, lips red from Levi's blood that was also covering his chin now. “Coming... I... I'm coming”, he whined as he placed both of his hands on the demon's nipples now, pinching them hard, pulling on the rings as his climax was about to take over - the second time today.

The demon was hypnotized by the red blood against the pale skin and the beautiful gray eyes, all filled up with tears. The sweet pain in his nipples only added to the excitement and arousal.

“Come then, come together with me, Levi”. The demon's voice sounded rough and promising. “Let me fulfill my part of the contract.”

The demon pushed Levi's legs further back, making it easier for him to penetrate him him deeply, spreading Levi's legs open, exposing him to his liking.

With some well-placed deep and powerful thrusts the demon brought Levi to the edge and with some nice, firm stroke with his tail on the throbbing cock, the man was giving in, eyes rolling back into his head, jaw dropping open as he let his orgasm take over.

This was also enough to finally give the demon the satisfaction of coming.

The huge body jerked, muscles twitching under the glowing and shimmering skin – now more orange and red then golden as before. His claws dug into Levi's thighs and when his cock started to twitch, he thrusted into Levi once more before his head fell back and with a long and deep, primal and unnatural moan he came along with Levi.

Hot waves of cum got pumped into Levi and the massive body jerked a few more times before he leaned in an licked Levi's blood from the man's chin. Eyes now open, glowing deeply red, the blue color almost gone.

Their breathing got slower and deeper, heart rates slowly returning to normal and when their eyes met again, the demon could see that Levi now knew how he could find happiness in life, what his true purpose in life was.

A satisfied smile crossed the demon's face as he pulled his cock back, let Levi's legs down and run his hands over the man's chest. “Do you regret this contract?”, he whispered and Levi shook his head.

“No, son of Lilith.”, Levi breathed and reached out to place his hand on the demon's chest, their heart beats were almost synchronized. “You were right; I won't regret this choice.”


End file.
